


All I Want For Christmas (is you)

by blackpink_trash_queen



Series: VIXX-Mas 2017 [12]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Fluff, M/M, cause sanghyuk is a menace, kind of crack?, mall antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-13 18:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12990336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackpink_trash_queen/pseuds/blackpink_trash_queen
Summary: Sanghyuk and Taekwoon take Minyul to see Santa at the mall.akasanghyuk is an actual child.





	All I Want For Christmas (is you)

**Author's Note:**

> *cries* this is the last day of vixx-mas and guess what I SAVED MY FAVORITE ONE FOR LAST HAHA. 
> 
> anyways, 
> 
> thank you to everyone for reading this, i thoroughly enjoyed writing all of these.   
> and again, thank you to Mara for being such a doll and basically holding my hand as i wrote these. and to andi for being a good little beta and to Cel, for supporting this crazy idea from day 1.

Taekwoon loved kids, he really did. Especially his sweet nephew. 

He hadn’t even hesitated when his sister had asked him if he would take Minyul to see Santa at the mall this year while she and her husband did Christmas shopping.

It wasn’t until after two hours of standing in line with what seemed like a never ending sea of other small, loud children, that he began to regret his life decisions.

And if that wasn’t bad enough, he had somehow ended up bringing Sanghyuk along. And while Sanghyuk  _ looked _ like an adult, he was an actual child and seemed to encouraged Minyul’s loudness.

He currently had Minyul sitting on his shoulders, his laugher filling the cramped area as Sanghyuk spun around in circles.

Honestly, it made Taekwoon kind of nauseous to watch. And nervous, because he didn’t fully trust Sanghyuk not to drop Minyul on accident. 

“Sanghyuk,” Taekwoon said under his breath, not wanting to draw any more attention to them if he could help it. “Please, stop.”

Sanghyuk laughed, but stopped spinning in circles to look at Taekwoon. A smile spread across his face as Minyul continued to giggle uncontrollably. “What?”

Taekwoon sighed, placing his hands on Sanghyuk’s hips to make sure he stayed still. “Please stop spinning like a five year old.”

Sanghyuk laughed, his face bright. “But Minyul loves it! Don’t you?”

Minyul laughed loudly, his face red from the force of it.

Taekwoon groaned, his eyes closing as he took a deep breath.“I know he loves it, he loves anything that could be dangerous.”

Sanghyuk smiled, pressing his forehead to Taekwoon’s. He could tell that Taekwoon was reaching him limit being surrounded by so many people in such a small space, and knew that it was stressing him out.

“Taekwoonie~” Sanghyuk tried not to giggle at the way Taekwoon blushed. “I’ll be good, promise. And look, we’re almost to the front of the line!”

Taekwoon looked up, relief flooding him as he realized how close they were, only to groan when Minyul grabbed a handful of his hair.

Taekwoon had forgotten that Minyul was still on Sanghyuk’s shoulders. The perfect height for him to tug on his uncle’s hair.

“Minyul,” Taekwoon tried to keep his voice light and happy as he reached up to untangle Minyul’s hands from his hair, “that hurts. Come here.”

Taekwoon gently pulled Minyul off of Sanghyuk’s shoulders and placed him on his hip.

Minyul laughed, his tiny arms wrapping around Taekwoon as he laughed. “Taekwoon!”

Sanghyuk had to physically stop himself from cooing at the way Minyul screamed Taekwoon’s name as he watched the family in front of them make their way to where Santa was. “Look Minyul, it’s almost your turn!”

“What are you gonna ask Santa for this year Minyul?” Taekwoon said, tickling Minyul’s sides and making him scream with laughter.

Minyul was quiet as he thought about what he wanted, his face lighting up when he finally answered. “A piano! So I can be like Uncle Taekwoon!”

Taekwoon kissed Minyul’s cheek while laughing. “Lord have mercy on your parents.”

Sanghyuk laughed as they stepped forward for their turn with Santa. Minyul getting shy suddenly as Taekwoon set him down so he could go up to Santa.

“What’s wrong, Minyulie?” Sanghyuk said, kneeling down so he was eye level with Minyul. “I thought you wanted to tell Santa what you wanted for Christmas.”

Minyul just looked up at Taekwoon, his eyes pleading with his uncle as he made grabby hands at him.

“Oh,” Sanghyuk said, standing back up. “I think he wants you to go up with him Taekwoon.”

Taekwoon looked at Sanghyuk, and then down at Minyul who looked more distressed than a four year old ever should. “It’s okay Minyul, I’ll go with you alright?”

Minyul nodded his head, a small smile on his face as Taekwoon picked him back up and walked up to where Santa was sitting.

Sanghyuk watched as Taekwoon slowly set Minyul on Santa’s lap, the smile on his face growing as the Santa smiled back at him. He couldn’t hear what they were saying from where he was standing, but he could see the way Minyul’s face lit up as he whispered into Santa’s ear.

Before he knew it, Taekwoon was picking Minyul back up and walking back to him.

Sanghyuk smiled when Minyul reached out for him. His tiny arms looping around Sanghyuk’s neck. “Did you ask Santa for a piano?”

Minyul shook his head, laughing as he leaned back to smile at Sanghyuk, and then Taekwoon as Taekwoon reached for Sanghyuk’s hand.

“What did you ask for then? I thought you wanted a piano like Uncle Taekwoon’s?” Sanghyuk asked,

Minyul giggled, whispering in Sanghyuk’s ear before pulling back and laughing louder.

Taekwoon gave them both a look before frowning. “What did he say?”

Sanghyuk laughed, hugging Minyul closer as they walked out of the mall towards their car. “He told Santa he wanted a boyfriend like Uncle Taekwoon’s who gives him kisses.”

Taekwoon’s face turned bright red as he stopped walking. “You are a menace Han Sanghyuk. How am I supposed to tell my sister that?”

Sanghyuk laughed hysterically as he put MInyul into his car seat. “I don’t know, just tell her the truth?”

Taekwoon let out a groan as he walked around to the other side of the car. “Oh sure, I’ll just tell my sister we turned her son gay. She’ll love that.”

Sanghyuk huffed as he got into the car, reaching over to turn the heater on so that Minyul wasn’t cold. “I’m pretty sure it doesn’t work that way. You can’t turn someone gay. Plus it’s not like your sister would care anyways.”

Taekwoon sighed as he closed his door. “I know, you’re right.”

“Wow, someone call the press, Jung Taekwoon admitted I was right about something.” Sanghyuk feigned surprise as Taekwoon started the car. The sound of children’s Christmas music filling the small space along with Minyul singing.

“You know,” Sanghyuk said, turning his body to face Taekwoon, “You could make it up to her by getting him a mini piano.”

Taekwoon had to force himself not to turn and glare at Sanghyuk as he drove. “I will smother you in your sleep you monster.”

Sanghyuk laughed before singing along to the song with Minyul.

Taekwoon just sighed.

He really loved kids. Especially his boyfriend Sanghyuk.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading! i have another project i want to do next year (it s a surprise sorry my dudes) but i hope you enjoyed vixx-mas!


End file.
